Generally, the present invention relates to a garage door operator system for use on a closure member moveable relative to a fixed member. More particularly, the present invention relates to an operator-controlled motor for controlling the operation of a closure member, such as a gate or door, between a closed position and an open position. More specifically, the present invention relates to an operator-controlled motor for a door or gate operator, which allows for simplified custom setting of closure member travel limits
For convenience purposes, it is well known to provide garage doors which utilize a motor to provide opening and closing movements of the door. Motors may also be coupled with other types of movable barriers such as gates, windows, retractable overhangs and the like. An operator is employed to control the motor and related functions with respect to the door. The operator receives command signals for the purpose of opening and closing the door from a wireless remote, from a wired wall station or other similar device. It is also known to provide safety devices that are connected to the operator for the purpose of detecting an obstruction so that the operator may then take corrective action with the motor to avoid entrapment of the obstruction.
A newer generation of operating systems have been found to provide improved sensitivity to extraneous forces applied to a door during its movement. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,438, which is assigned to the present assignee of this invention and which is incorporated herein by reference. Briefly, this patent discloses use of a potentiometer coupled to the door for determining a plurality of positional locations between the open and closed positions. A processor contained in the operator correlates the position of the door with an applied force for use in comparison to a predetermined threshold. If, during movement of the door, the applied force is outside the limits of the predetermined threshold, corrective action can be taken. With this increased sensitivity, safety standards allow use of the above operator system without an external safety system on anti-pinch doors.
These motorized garage door operators are known to have force adjustments that can be either mechanically or electronically controlled. This allows the installer, or the consumer, a way of adjusting the force that the operator exerts on the door. The amount of force to move the door will vary with the weight of the door, but can also vary as the environment changes and as the door becomes worn with age. Generally, the information necessary to properly set these limits is contained in the owner""s/installation manual. Manual adjustment or selection is provided to allow the user or the installer of the door operator to set position limits which coincide with the fully open and fully closed positions of the door, and to set sensitivity limits which permit sufficient torque to move the door throughout its complete range in both opening and closing direction, but not enough torque to damage the door. A given model of operator may be intended for use on light doors, which might be damaged by too much torque, as well as heavy doors. It is important to match the operator to the door by using the sensitivity setting to achieve proper operation without damage to the door.
The sensitivity setting and the position limits are also used in obstruction detection for stopping the door to prevent damage by or to the obstruction. By using the maximum sensitivity, which is consistent with proper door operation, the damage by or to an obstruction can be minimized. It is a requirement that an obstruction detection feature be utilized during door movement except for the last inch of travel prior to the closed position. Thus the closed position limit is useful in identifying the door position above which obstruction detection is enabled.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,438 to Mullet, et al. discloses an internal entrapment system for a door movable by a repeatable force that includes a force-generating device for transferring the door between a first and a second position. A trolley arm connected between the force generating device and the door is continually strained during movement of the door. A sensor mounted on the trolley arm generates a signal representative of the strain applied to the trolley arm. A processor receives the strain signal for comparison to a predetermined threshold, when the strain signal exceeds the predetermined threshold, the processor at least stops the force-generating device. A potentiometer is coupled to the door for determining a plurality of positional locations of the door between the first and the second positions, wherein the processor correlates the position of the door with the strain signal for use in comparison to the predetermined threshold. A power supply provides electrical power to the force generating device, the sensor, the processor, and the potentiometer, and a decoder/amplifier circuit, which also receives electrical power from the power supply and receives the strain signal for conversion into a format acceptable for use by the processor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,107,765 Fitzgibbon, et al. discloses a movable barrier operator that includes a wall control switch module having a learn switch thereon. The switch module is connectable to a control unit positioned in a head of a garage movable barrier operator. The head unit also contains an electric motor, which is connected to a transmission for opening and closing a movable barrier such as a garage door. The switch module includes a plurality of switches coupled to capacitors which, when closed, have varying charge and discharge times to enable which switch has been closed. The control unit includes an automatic force incrementing system for adjusting the maximal opening and closing force to be placed upon the movable barrier during a learn operation. Likewise, end of travel limits can also be set during a learn operation upon installation of the unit. The movable barrier operator also includes an ambient temperature sensor which is used to derive a motor temperature signal, which motor temperature signal is measured and is used to inhibit motor operation when further motor operation exceeds or is about to exceed set point temperature limits.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,166 Fitzgibbon, et al. discloses a movable barrier operator which includes a wall control switch module having a learn switch thereon. The switch module is connectable to a control unit positioned in a head of a garage movable barrier operator. The head unit also contains an electric motor, which is connected to a transmission for opening and closing a movable barrier such as a garage door. The switch module includes a plurality of switches coupled to capacitors which, when closed, have varying charge and discharge times to enable which switch has been closed. The control unit includes an automatic force incrementing system for adjusting the maximal opening and closing force to be placed upon the movable barrier during a learn operation. Likewise, end of travel limits can also be set during a learn operation upon installation of the unit. The movable barrier operator also includes an ambient temperature sensor which is used to derive a motor temperature signal, which motor temperature signal is measured and is used to inhibit motor operation when further motor operation exceeds or is about to exceed set point temperature limits.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,947 Lhotak, et al. discloses an operator for opening and closing movable barriers such as garage doors comprising a pass point limit system, which is a component of an operating head. The operator is responsive to remote control from a wall panel or other location remote from the operating head to enable setting and adjustment of door travel limits from a remote location, without requiring installation of limit switches separate from the operating head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,480 Murray discloses a garage door operator that has a microcomputer based control which is programmed to measure door position from fall open position by counting motor revolutions and to determine motor speed and deceleration for each revolution. The program learns the open and closed position limits as well as force sensitivity limits for up and down operation with minimal user input. During normal door operation the closed limit and the sensitivity limits are adaptively adjusted to accommodate changes in conditions. The lowest up and down motor speeds in each operation are stored for comparison with motor speeds in the next like operation for obstruction detection. Motor deceleration is also monitored for obstruction detection. For a more sensitive obstruction detection during closing, the motor speed is mapped for each revolution for the last several inches of closing. The map is stored after each successful closing operation and the corresponding speeds in the next closing are compared point-by point with the mapped speeds to detect slow down due to touching an obstruction
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,509 Jones, et al. discloses a door controller for roller type doors that incorporate a microprocessor control system. The microprocessor measures and stores the door speed over segments of the door travel to generate a door speed travel characteristic. This characteristic enables the door controller to accurately assess obstruction conditions by comparing a real time characteristic with a stored characteristic. The microprocessor also stores electronically the upper and lower limits of door travel. The microprocessor monitors electric motor duty cycle to avoid overheating of the motor and possible burnout while also controlling locking of the drive mechanism when the motor is inoperative. The microprocessor is also used to set the radio control signal code used to activate the door drive mechanism, the setting procedure allows for immediate verification of the set code.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,727 to Leivenzon, et al. discloses a door operator for an overhead garage door that has a reversible electric motor and a gear train driving the door. Limit stops are provided, one for the xe2x80x9cupxe2x80x9d limit and another for the xe2x80x9cdownxe2x80x9d limit. Each of the limit stops is independently zero setable to cut off current to the motor at a pre-selected position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,433 Schindler discloses a microprocessor controlled garage door operator which eliminates lower and upper limit switches on the garage door in that the upper and lower limits are set in a program mode of the microprocessor with up and down control switches by the operator. The settings of the door are stored in the memory of the microprocessor. The microprocessor also sets the force limits by establishing them slightly above the actual force required to move the door up and down and this prevents the forces to be set greater than required which could result in a dangerous condition. An external security switch is also connected to the microprocessor of the garage door operator to allow the door to be opened by those knowing the code. In program mode, the user enters in the 4-digit code and the 4 numbers are stored.
These methods have resolved a number of functional problems but the solutions have created other problems. Resetting the travel limits automatically does not allow for installations where a support beam for the superadjacent floor is located where the door will contact the support beam before the operator has set the upper limit. Custom setting of limits as described in Fitzgibbon, et al allow for a more precise position setting but the installer must hold the learn buttonxe2x80x94at the operator headxe2x80x94depressed until the door has reached the desired height then release the button to set the new height. Further it is common to not have the capability of setting the down limit. Normally the down limit is set as the door is moved in the closing direction until it reaches the floor and stalls out or the door cycle is started with the door in the closed position, in either case, the door being in contact with the floor sets the down limit. As mentioned before, if there is buckling of the ground during colder months the door may automatically reset for the up-heaved floor and then a gap will appear when the weather is warmer and the floor returns to its original height.
The practice of setting force limits with offsets large enough to anticipate changing conditions results in low sensitivity to the detection of obstructions. It is preferred that such an offset be small to attain high sensitivity. Thus another method of accommodating changes in door opening and closing force is desired. It is thus desirable to automatically change the closed and open limit position to reflect the actual end of door travel, and to accomplish such a change in limit without manually entering the program mode.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for the setting of custom door travel limits on a motorized door operator. A moveable barrier, which is commonly referred to as a door or gate, is of the type that is moveable into an out-of-proximity position with a fixed surface that is to be sealed relative to the door. The door or gate is coupled to a motorized operator which controls movement of the door or gate.
It is a further object of the present invention, as set forth above, to provide a mechanism such as counter-balance springs coupled to the motor and the operator to assist in moving the barrier in a desired direction. It is yet another object of the present invention, as set forth above, to provide an up/down switch that generates control signals that are received by the operator. The up/down switch may be actuated by a hard-wired control button, a main remote control button, an alpha-numeric keypad, or the like.
It is still another object of the present invention, as set forth above, to provide an operator to utilize a force profile to monitor the operating characteristics of the motor with respect to barrier position during barrier travel. It is still a further object of the present invention, as set forth above, to provide an operator that initiates corrective action whenever the motor applies a force outside the predetermined threshold. It is an additional object of the present invention, as set forth above, to provide an operator which is micro-processor based that contains the necessary memory, hardware, and software for storing a force threshold and software routines for measuring forces for comparison to the force threshold.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a potentiometer that detects the position of the movable barrier regardless of whether the motor is coupled to the operator or not. As such, it is the object of the present invention for the operator to detect door position regardless of whether movement is by the motor or manually. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an installation button for establishing a door profile for opening and closing cycles of the barrier movement. Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a normal installation cycle when the door is positioned to a fully closed position whereupon actuation of the installation button causes the operator to move the door to a full open position and then stop. The operator then energizes the motor to return the door to a closed position and then this cycle is repeated to verify the operational forces associated with door movement. The foregoing procedure also sets the door limits when the motor stalls out upon reaching the end portion of the track carrying the movable barrier and upon reaching the floor of the opening which is enclosed by the movable barrier.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a disconnect system that allows for selective engagement between the operator and the motor. In the normal connected position, the operator is in direct communication with motor and monitors its various functions and provides commands for starting, stopping and reversing the motor as needed. It is another object of the present invention to provide a disconnected position for the disconnect system wherein the motor is disconnected from the operator so that energization of the motor does not result in barrier movement. It is a further object of the present invention to allow for manual movement of the movable barrier in such a manner that the potentiometer continually communicates with the operator to advise of door position. It is still a further object of the present invention for the status of the disconnect system to be detected by the operator.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an up/down switch for enabling the operator to control the motor and instruct the motor to proceed upwardly or downwardly as needed. It is another object of the present invention to provide the up/down switch so that it is directly wired to the operator. Alternatively, a remote up/down switch may be used in the normal operation of the movable barrier, wherein the remote operates by either infrared or radio frequency signals. It is another object of the present invention to provide for the setting of custom travel limits to accommodate building obstructions or for any reason deemed necessary by the end user. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to allow for setting upper and lower limits of door travel, other than the normal stall limits, on a motorized door operator wherein the operator utilizes the potentiometer and the processor for generating and maintaining custom door operational profiles by positioning the door at a desired limit prior to initiating an installation routine. It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of setting the upper limit of door travel, other than the normal stall limit, on a motorized door operator where the operational controls utilize the potentiometer and the processor for generating and maintaining a custom door operational profile by initiating a signal during the first cycle of the installation routine to set the upper limit.
In general, the present invention contemplates a door operator for setting limits on movable barrier travel including a motor for moving the movable barrier between two travel positions, an operator for controlling operation of the motor, and a disconnect system coupled between the motor and the operator, wherein the disconnect system is switchable between a connected position and a disconnected position and wherein the motor can engage the operator only when the disconnect system is in the connected position. A potentiometer is associated with the operator for ascertaining movable barrier position regardless of the position of the disconnect system. The invention further contemplates setting a travel limit by placing the disconnect system in the disconnected position and manually moving the door to a desired position whereupon the disconnect system is moved to the connected position so that the operator can detect a positional location to be designated as one of the travel limits. The operator may also be associated with an installation switch so that the operator can determine either a lower or upper limit from the desired position as detected by the potentiometer, wherein actuation of the installation switch establishes the respective travel limit. The particular travel limit is determined by where the door is manually moved with respect to the overall size of the opening.
The invention also contemplates a door operator which incorporates an up/down switch for enabling the operator to control operation of the motor. The setting of a limit with the up/down switch is implemented by first actuating the installation switch which begins establishment of an operational profile and wherein actuation of the up/down switch during establishment of the operational profile sets a travel limit for the movable barrier as determined by the potentiometer. The invention also contemplates that the lower limit is set by using the aforementioned disconnect system, and then the upper limit is set by using the up/down switch.
The invention further contemplates a method for setting travel limits for a motorized movable barrier for an opening controlled by an operator, wherein the position of the movable barrier is monitored by a potentiometer and wherein a disconnect system is interposed between the operator and the motor. The method employs the steps of disconnecting the movable barrier from the operator by disengaging the disconnect system and manually positioning the movable barrier to a desired travel limit which is observed by the potentiometer and communicated to the operator. The method is completed by re-connecting the movable barrier to the operator and re-engaging the disconnect system whereupon the operator stores the desired travel limit. Upon completion of the aforementioned steps an installation switch may be connected to the operator where actuation of the installation switch after the reconnecting step initiates generation of the operational profile from the desired travel limit. Depending upon where the movable barrier is manually positioned determines whether an upper or lower limit is being set. Another method contemplated by the present invention utilizes actuation of an up/down switch after actuation of the installation switch that is establishing an operational profile to determine a travel limit. The travel limit is detected by the potentiometer and stored in a processor carried by the operator whereupon the installation routine continues for establishment of the operational profile. The foregoing methodologies may also be used to first set the lower limit by disconnecting the disconnect system, manually moving the door to a lower limit, reconnecting the disconnect system, and then actuating the installation button. The method then continues by setting an upper limit by actuation of the up/down button in the manner described above.
These and other objects of the present invention, as well as the advantages thereof over existing prior art forms which will became apparent from the description to follow, are accomplished by the improvements hereinafter described and claimed.